


The Downside of a Force Dyad

by LightSage89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief Mentions of Slight Sexual Content, Force Bond (Star Wars), Functions of the Female Body, Gen, Kylo Ren experiences Menstruation through the Bond and he's not happy, Menstruation, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, This Story is actually really silly if the tags don't imply that, Threats of Self Harm, shared pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSage89/pseuds/LightSage89
Summary: Kylo Ren is in pain, and none of his doctors can find anything wrong with him. They all think it's in his head. Turns out, that the pain is not actually his own pain, but Rey's that he feels through their Force Bond.Star Wars is owned by Disney/ Lucas Film.Rated for brief mentions of non explicit sexual content, mentions of the workings of the female body, and threats of self harm with the intent of causing another pain.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Downside of a Force Dyad

**Author's Note:**

> This stupid little story is inspired by a comic ( http://fav.me/da4xeuy ) of Rey giving birth to her and Ben’s child, only for Ben to experience the pain of childbirth through their bond and to be reduced to a screaming and cursing mess because of it. I decided to go with something more common and less shitty than childbirth, but still pretty shitty. While other authors write about the sharing of pleasure through sex, I just make Ben suffer. Because I love him. This story takes place immediately after The Last Jedi, when they are Force Bonded, but have fallen back on being antagonistic towards each other following the fallout of the Throne Room fight.

Hux would not say that he _worried_ about the mental state of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Honestly, he couldn’t give a flying fuck if Ren lived or died. He would actually vastly prefer that Ren died and did so horribly before he drove the whole Empire into the ground.

But even Hux had to admit that this was just too much. Kylo Ren was absolutely losing his mind, even more so that usual. What started out as his normal level of brooding and unhealthy obsession about the scavenger girl, Ren had locked himself in his room, screaming to not be disturbed. And he meant it too. One of the slaves had tried to bring him his lunch and nearly lost their head for it.

Kylo Ren’s mood swings had always been explosive, but it was also rare for him to lash out against people without warrant. Although, now that Hux thought about it, such behavior for him was becoming more common lately, and it had started happening around the time this entire mess with the fucking girl started.

Well, he could only hope that someone was attempting to poison Ren, and was just not achieving the right dose to kill him. Perhaps this time the would-be assassin would succeed and Hux could pretend to be sad for the funeral. He had a nice speech that he would give for the Empire, and then he would privately spit on Ren’s grave for all of the chaos that he had caused in the Empire with his short-sighted obsessions.

Just the thought of Kylo Ren’s death was causing his pants to become tight, and Hux was very glad that he was not on the bridge at the moment. He ducked into a storage closet. People could get off on all sorts of things… the death of the man who had been a pain in his ass for years was very much Hux’s kink.

* * *

Kylo Ren was in pain.

Now, pain was nothing new to him. Kylo Ren had been feeling pain, both physical and emotional, since he was a child. But this reoccurring pain came with no cause that he could pinpoint and came with no relief.

How was it possible that he, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, a man with access to the best doctors in the galaxy, was unable to find any relief for his pain. No matter how many times he was examined, all of the doctors said that there was nothing physically wrong with him. And the fact that even very strong pain medicine seemed to have no effect had the doctors call it psychosomatic, that the pain was all in his head.

He had nearly called for those doctors to be executed, but competent doctors were hard to come by unless they were droids.

So he had little choice but to suffer alone, unable to do little more than lie down on his bed curled up into a fetal position so that he could press his arms down against his lower abdomen where most of the pain seemed to be. Not that the pain actually stayed in that area. Everything from his stomach to his knees ached painfully.

It was like… if he had to describe it as anything, it would be like if sexual arousal caused horrendous pain instead of pleasure. All of the same areas were being affected by the pain.

Suddenly, the pain transformed from a constant dull ache into a sharp pain in his gut. It was like someone had impaled him with a lightsaber and was twisting the blade around in his stomach just for the sake of causing pain.

Kylo Ren let out a whimper, curling further in on himself, pressing his hands down hard on his abdomen. Through the pain, he felt a disturbance in the Force, the tell-tale signs of his Bond with Rey solidifying and drawing them together. “No. Not now.” Kylo pleaded, unashamed of how pathetic he sounded at that moment. He was pathetic.

He should have known that the Bond would draw them together at this moment, however. Even at its most basic level, two people sharing a Force Bond would be able to know if the other was in distress or pain. And Kylo Ren knew that their Bond was on the much stronger side… perhaps it was even…

The thought trailed off as Rey suddenly appeared at his bedside. She looked around, but would not see his surroundings, just as he could not see hers. She looked around for him, and then spotted him on his bed. Kylo pulled the sheets up higher, over his face. It was a clear sign that he didn’t want her company at the moment.

“You are the one who called me.” Rey pointed out.

“I did not mean to.” Kylo growled from under the sheets. “So let us just ignore each other until we are released.”

Rey, at least, nodded and turned away from him. She seemed to be intent on fulfilling his wish until he released a deep groan of pain.

“Did I… catch you at a really bad time?” Rey asked, still looking away pointedly.

“Ugh, what do you…?” Kylo began to asked, pulling the sheets down slightly so that he could see her face in profile. She had a small smirk on her face. This deeply confused Kylo until he began to think about what this scene looked like without any context. It took only a small glance at her thoughts for him to confirm what she was thinking, about why he might be groaning under his sheets. “Stop thinking such filth.” He growled. “I am in pain, that is all.”

“Really?” Rey asked. She turned to look at him, and Kylo could feel her mind against his. She was taking in the sensations of his body, and then she gently dove into his mind. Kylo allowed her to do so. If it was as he suspected, there would be no secrets to keep from her. Perhaps she was even the only person who would believe him about the pain. After all, they should be able to share experiences.

“I can’t feel any pain in your body.” Rey said. “But when I look into your mind, I can tell that you are experiencing pain. That’s really odd.” She commented.

Kylo’s heart sank. Even the person Bonded to him so tightly in the Force thought that it was all in his head.

“I don’t understand… perhaps if you tell me what you are feeling exactly?” Rey asked.

Kylo flinched and opened his mind fully to hers, giving her the full sensations of what he was feeling.  For a moment, Kylo was afraid that the transfer of his feelings had failed, because she didn’t even flinch when he gave her the pain he was feeling. However, after several moments she gasped and began to laugh.

If there was one thing that Kylo Ren really hated, it was being laughed at. He did not want to endure it, not even from her. “Stop it.” He growled.

Rey noticed his deepened voice and his narrowed, angry eyes. She immediately stopped laughing at him. Instead she took a breath and said. “I think I know what’s wrong. This is not your pain, but mine.”

“Your pain? So do you mean to tell me that you’re experiencing this agony right now?” He asked, shocked. He looked at her and she seemed to be perfectly fine, and not at all like she was in pain.

“Well… I suppose it’s just something that women get used to.” Rey commented.

It took a moment for her words to sink in. “Oh fuck no.” He said. Rey let out one small giggle, and then quickly stopped. “Is there not an implant that you could have surgically inserted that would put a stop to this? Or why do you not at least take pain medication?”

“Kylo Ren.” Rey began, her voice going low and dangerous. “Do you know how much you sound like an entitled, spoiled rich kid right now? I grew up on a desert planet with barely enough money to keep myself fed every single day. Where would I have gotten the money for a damn birth control implant?”

“But surely the Resistance...”

“The medial supplies of the Resistance are stretched thin thanks to the war.” She said, crossing her arms. “I’m not taking up a surgeon's time with this, nor am I going to take pain medication away from the people who really need it. Menstruation is not going to kill me. And it’s not going to kill you.”

Kylo Ren grit his teeth as the amount of pain flared up in his abdomen again. His temper started to bubble under the surface when he saw that she was not affected by it outwardly. “I will not stand for this.” He growled.

“Really?” Rey asked. “You are hurting that bad?”

“Come to me. I’ll allow you the use of my doctors. Or, if you prefer, I’ll send you a dead drop for enough credits to pay any doctor in the galaxy to give you the implant. Please. Anything.”

“Yeah, I’m not coming to you with this. What would people think if the Supreme Leader of the First Order used his own personal doctors to acquire a birth control implant for a Resistance member?”

“The dead drop then. Please.” Kylo pleaded.

Rey sighed. “Fine, but only because you are asking nicely.” She stood up. “But I’ll warn you now, Kylo Ren… if this is some elaborate trap, I will use the knowledge that we share pain to give you more pain than you could possibly imagine.”

“And if you do not take care of this, I’ll...” Kylo Ren paused, thinking of the most agony that he was willing to inflict upon himself just to cause her pain. “I’ll punch myself in the balls just to hurt you.” Such a threat would be enough to cower any man.

Rey laughed. “Bring it.”


End file.
